Motor vehicles are currently increasingly being equipped with driver assistance systems, which assist a vehicle operator or a driver during the operation of the motor vehicle, for use in road traffic. In particular, driver assistance systems serve to increase safety and prevent accidents. Nowadays driver assistance systems are not only frequently designed to assist the driver, but are also intended to increasingly take over the operation of the vehicle fully automatically for temporary periods, which is associated with additional safety-critical requirements.